Amber
Amber (アンバー Anbā) is one of the main mascots from the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. She ends her sentences with "~anba". Abilities Amber possesses the ability to fly using her wings, and she can also give her power to the Rainbow Pen to help Tachibana Mahiru to transform. Appearance Amber has orange eyes and medium-length light orange hair tied up into a ponytail, as well as the symbol of the Orange Rainbow on her forehead. She wears an orange dress, and worn over it is a white apron with a floral design going across the lower portion of it. A light orange petticoat sticks out from the bottom, and she also wears light orange high heels. She has small wings which are a translucent orange. Personality Amber is mature and is a big-sister type, and is often seen as the boss of the fairies. She hates to lose, and is passionate. She strongly believes that only the beautiful are strong, which is why she tends to look at people from the heart, as she believes true beauty comes from the inside. History Arrival to Earth Amber and the other six fairies were flying in the sky, and Amethyst wondered how to find the other warriors of the rainbow. Emerald then said that she knew these warriors were somewhere in this city, and Amber sighed, saying that Amethyst had asked how to find the warriors, not where. Emerald laughed as she apologised, but Sapphire said that this was no laughing matter, as only the other warriors could save Cure Ciel. Topaz apologised for Sapphire's loss, and Sapphire sniffed as she turned away. Lapis Lazuli then said that Pearl seemed distant, and the other fairies turned their heads towards Pearl. Pearl murmured that she could feel the power of the Pink Rainbow growing stronger, and to the other fairies' shock, Pearl flew away. After Cure Rose defeated the Zankokuna, Amber and the other fairies appeared, and Amber began scolding Pearl for flying off. Pearl sheepishly apologised, and Emerald looked at Cure Rose, and was excited to realise that another Pretty Cure had been found. The other fairies, except for Amber and Sapphire, quickly flew to Cure Rose and began talking to her, and Sapphire flicked her hair over her shoulder, and muttered that she couldn't believe how irresponsible the fairies were being. Amber, however, wasn't listening, as she was looking at Mahiru, and murmured that she felt a familiar power coming from Mahiru, the power of the Orange Rainbow. Cure Arancia's Awakening Amber flew up to Mahiru and told her to transform, but Mahiru shook her head, saying that she couldn't fight a bug, much less a monster bug. Amber's face turned into a look of pity, and said that although she knew bugs could be terrifying, Cure Rose needed assistance. Mahiru then stood up, and admits that what she's really scared of is losing Lucia, and vows to become Pretty Cure if it means she can protect her best friend. Suddenly, there was a bright orange glow in the sky as the clouds parted, and the light came flying down to Mahiru as it transformed into a Rainbow Pen. Mahiru then grabbed the Rainbow Pen and with it, she transformed into the Pretty Cure of the Orange Rainbow, Cure Arancia! Relationships Tachibana Mahiru - Mahiru is Amber's partner, and the two appear to be close. Their personalities are also slightly similar. Etymology Amber is a stone that is often called the "stone of light". Songs Amber's voice actress, Tadokoro Azusa, has participated in only one image song for the character she voices. This song is a duet with Morohoshi Sumire, who voices Tachibana Mahiru. Duets Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters